Coma
by Jemi-Chan
Summary: Ok so this is maybe something going on in a character's head? How should I know. It's random! And I have no idea where to put it! I also have no clue on how to rate it. So don't hate me......


Hi! this is a pretty random thing. I guess that I was feeling odd. Uh it's nothing particular, I guess it's pretty much a girl, who may possibly be in a coma for a really long time, or just like, sleeping, well not sleeping. I don't know how to explain it. Locked in an item for a long, long time! Yeah uh...well...here it is! -scared face-

* * *

Crying, bleeding, screaming, dying, sobbing, alone, and lost. So many tears given to the fallen, fallen without a cause, hope, dream, life, or love. Lost to my cause and the cause of all others that the pain consumes, the emptiness prevails, and the darkness swallows whole. So dark and left alone, alone for all to feed upon my sorrow. Sorrow echoing through the halls of a midnight corridor, streamed with demons. Demons that seem like decoration until provoked to attack. They attack with such precision; I'd expect them to see me. See me standing there but they are blind, blind to me because I am not really here. I am lost in the darkness, wandering without cause or direction. Leaving all I had behind. Following a curse and burden that no one else knows I bear. No one knows but me. No one knows me, but me. I am alone except for me. Falling, falling, falling, falling, falling! Falling deeper and deeper into my own soul, spirit, body, and mind. Deep within myself, plummeting into a land of shadowy abyss. A land where I belong. Belonging, belonging inside of me. Lost in a direction given to me by no other but myself. Following my direction, following a gut feeling that I am walking away from the evil darkness only to encounter more. Darker, more pain, more demons...lost forever. 

I watch the shadows pass over, day in, day out. Lying there, motionless, breathless, and terrified. Never did I want this. To be locked in here. Locked away. Away from the world, locked away forever, and ever, and ever...Yes. That is where I am, locked away. Locked away from every emotion, place, person or thing, forever, and ever, and ever, and ever...Quiet! Do not disturb me now. I want my quiet. All is quiet. It always was. It always will be. You think I'm crazy? Am I, am I? No one knows, no one can tell me, because no one is here. Can I build my own world? I think to myself.

The clouds are purple this night. Last night blue and the night before they were red. Always changing, changing with the ground. Sometimes wood. Sometimes, grass, or concrete. Always changing, morphing, different. Don't get me wrong, the changes are for better. The loneliness consumes anyway, consumes, consumes all. Just as the time has washed away...everything. Time washes away everything. Joy...agony...everything.

Forever and for always shall I remain, remain waiting, watching, wondering. Will I return, and if so...when? When do I go home? Home...home.... Home... what is home? Where is home? Home is here now, this is my home. My lonely, cold, dark, morphing, damp, and scary home. This is where I stay; I stay in the grass, the lush, soft green grass. Or on the leaves, the plush leaves cushioning my body, hugging me in their arms. Arms I feel comfortable in, not lonely anymore with something touching on me since I am at reduced sensations of touch. Warmth. I remember warmth well. I long for it. Fire, touching it, even burning me. Anything. Any pain, and joy, or any agony, I want it all. All...all...all for me.

What do I remember? Not much. Not much at all. While lying here for ages I seem to have forgotten how to breathe, how to speak, and how to...live... I wait to be found. Save me...save me...save me...please... I'm lost in here. Take me away. Whisk me away. Drifting away. Melting away. Falling deeper, and deeper, and deeper still. Touch...Touching me...Touching me all over. My senses tingle. Tingling from the touch. What has awakened me? Tell please do tell. Touching, who touched me, who brought me back to life? Oxygen. Air floods into my body. Feelings, touching, feeling, spreading, pain spreading everywhere. Moving. I am moving, sitting up, standing up. Waiting. For who? For what?

Waiting, watching, silent. Him? Him there? Standing there? Watching me? Is he...is he watching me? Is he walking here? Am I dreaming? I don't dream. I am lost. I am forgotten. Lost and forgotten do not dream. We do not dream. I do not dream. Then what? Then who, who is he? Why is coming, coming to me, watching me, slowly, too slowly. No trust; do not confide. I back away, backing back, backing, and backing away still.

I catch his eyes with mine; I stop. No fear. No fear in him, no fear in me, just...curiosity. Curious. Peculiar. He stares at me, looking at me, or looking through me? Body, I have no body. I am invisible! I am not here! He is not here! He is intruding! Away! Away...away...away...

Pinpointing weaknesses with his eyes. Searching. For what...? A name. A name a name. What? "What...is your...name...?" I am cold. I feel cold; I can feel it. My blood running cold.

"Malice..." Malice...he replied to me...he can hear. Can hear me clearly. I can hear him. He spoke. I spoke. Malice, Malice, Malice...Why? Hatred? Why hatred?

"Why...Hatred?" asking, why questions? Why do I have questions? I quiet myself. Silence...silence...

"Born that way...Don't talk much?" Replying to me! He is...he really is, I'm sure. But who...is he? Who are you? Watching me, scanning me, searching me. I nod. Nodding. He walks away. Into my darkness. Into my confidence. How long as he been there? Seeing me? Why did he...look? How did he see me? Why did he? Why...why?

* * *

Ok so, there it is! Uhm. Uh. Reveiw! Please? o.o; I want to know if I'm any good ..Tee Hee -happy faces- 


End file.
